Histoires de famille
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Ryuuto et Kakeru ont enfin l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Leur discussion dérive jusqu'à évoquer leurs familles, si particulières.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Histoires de familles**

* * *

Ryuuto entra dans l'auberge. Minuscule, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir accueillir beaucoup de monde, seulement les voyageurs de passage. Pourtant, après toutes les semaines passées seul au milieu de la nature, elle lui semblait presque trop civilisée.

Il s'avança dans le hall. Il s'arrêta, balayant la pièce vide du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Il décida d'attendre. Ça ne se faisait pas d'entrer chez les gens sans leur permission et il avait quelque chose à demander...

Il n'eut à patienter qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'une femme, à l'allure aimable, ne vienne le voir. Il lui sourit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Auriez-vous un téléphone s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Ryuuto suivit la femme dans une salle adjacente, remplie de tables. Un père et son enfant – aucun doute n'était possible sur leur lien de parenté – déjeunaient à l'une d'entre elles. Quand ils le regardèrent, Ryuuto leur adressa un signe de tête. Un peu de politesse n'avait jamais tué personne, contrairement à ce que certains bladers semblaient croire.

La femme le conduisit jusqu'à un poste où se trouvait un téléphone fixe.

\- Merci.

Ryuuto sortit un calepin de son sac. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et composa le numéro griffonné dessus. Il posa le carnet et appuya le téléphone contre son oreille. Une sonnerie retentit. Deux. On décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Kakeru ?

\- Ryuuto ! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés.

L'adolescent sourit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son ami lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix.

\- Tout va bien. Ma dernière expédition s'est mieux passée que prévue.

C'était peu dire. Il s'était lancé, comme toujours, sur la piste d'un trésor perdu du Clan des Dragons. Il l'avait non seulement trouvé, mais il avait également eut la bonne surprise de dénicher des indications sur les cachettes potentielles d'autres trésors. Il avait l'impression d'être empli d'électricité. Surchargé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se lancer à leur recherche et, surtout, tous les récupérer.

Mais il avait fait une promesse. Il fallait toujours les respecter.

\- Tu veux toujours m'accompagner ?

\- Évidemment ! On se rencontre où ?

Ryuuto sourit. Cette chasse au trésor serait bien plus amusante en compagnie de son ami.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Un moteur explosa dans le silence de la nature. Ryuuto se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Un deux-roues sembla se propulser dans les airs. Ryuuto le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il se rapprochait lentement du sol. Il atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Il braqua, lui faisant soudainement face, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Ryuuto eut un sourire. Kakeru soignait toujours ses entrées en scène.

La poussière se dissipa, laissant apparaître un adolescent aux cheveux vert sombre et aux yeux clairs, arborant un immense sourire.

\- Salut Ryuuto !

\- Kakeru.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'élargit. Il quitta sa monture d'un bond et vint le rejoindre en quelques rapides foulées.

\- Alors ? Prêt pour cette chasse aux trésors ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, lui fit-il remarquer, amusé.

Kakeru croisa les bras et se pencha en avant. Ses grands yeux pétillaient.

\- Je suis _toujours_ prêt. Que ce soit pour les tournois de moto, aider Yuu à réaliser ses plans, combattre Ginga...

\- Tu t'es déjà battu contre Ginga ? s'étonna Ryuuto. Et tu comptes recommencer ?

Lui-même avait eu l'occasion de l'affronter lors de la quête des bladers légendaires, enfin... ça n'avait pas réellement été son intention : il l'avait pris pour un pilleur de tombes et avait voulu s'en débarrasser. Mais, après coup, il avait été heureux d'avoir été directement témoin de sa force.

\- Ouais ! Il faut bien : si j'arrive à le vaincre, mon frère sera forcé de reconnaître mes talents de blader !

Les sourcils de Ryuuto se froncèrent de confusion.

\- Tu veux le battre... pour que ton frère voie ta force ?

\- Exact !

\- Ce... ne serait pas plus... logique d'affronter ton frère directement ?

Le sourire de Kakeru s'effaça. Il le dévisagea avec perplexité.

\- Bah non, répondit-il d'une telle évidence que Ryuuto eut presque honte d'avoir posé la question.

Il y eut un silence où il tenta, sans succès, de démêler la logique de son ami.

\- J'en étais où déjà... ? Ah oui ! Je suis prêt aussi à sauver le monde s'il le faut. Enfin, aider Ginga à le sauver. Tu sais qu'il l'a déjà sauvé _quatre_ fois ? C'est sacrément impressionnant. Je lui ai prêté le pouvoir de Chimera à la fin de cette histoire avec Nemesis.

Le sourire de Ryuuto réapparut.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Sinon, tu savais que c'est mon grand frère qui a eu l'idée de confier le pouvoir de sa toupie à Ginga ? Il est...

\- Génial ? proposa Ryuuto, connaissant son ami par cœur.

\- Exactement ! C'est lui le meilleur ! C'est mon modèle.

Les yeux de Kakeru brillaient. Malgré son sourire, Ryuuto ne lui dit pas que ni lui ni personne ne voulait le voir ressembler à Kyoya un jour – surtout pas Kyoya. Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait de le taquiner un peu à ce sujet.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est jeté dans une tornade pour s'entraîner.

\- Je sais ! Nile m'en a parlé. Sa détermination est incroyable, tu ne trouves pas ?

Là, Ryuuto ne savait pas comment répliquer. Quoique... Ryuuga s'enfermait bien dans le cœur des volcans ! Il était sûrement mal placé pour critiquer.

Kakeru s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Alors, ce trésor ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le ciel étoilé les enveloppait entièrement. Chaque astre brillait avec intensité, dissipant les ténèbres apportées par la nuit. Certains régnaient en maîtres sur une parcelle de ciel, d'autres, regroupés, se confondaient et formaient des amas de lumière scintillants. Les rares fois où il avait s'était rendu dans des grandes villes, Ryuuto avait trouvé le ciel étrangement lointain et terne. Ici, il semblait à portée de main.

Kakeru attisa le feu qu'ils avaient allumé. Il releva la tête et se mit à regarder ce qui l'entourait.

\- C'est quand même pas très civilisé comme coin, commenta-t-il.

Il ne semblait ni inquiet ni mal à l'aise. Il s'agissait d'un simple constat.

\- Tu ne voyages pas en pleine nature pour t'entraîner ?

C'était la méthode privilégiée par les bladers de haut niveau, car elle leur permettait de s'immerger dans des conditions extrêmes, de se renforcer d'une manière impossible en ville.

\- Tu confonds avec mon frère. Je reste en ville tant que c'est possible. Malgré ce que certains bladers croient, on peut parfaitement s'améliorer sans se lancer dans de grands périples loin de toute civilisation. Ce sont les méthodes d'entraînement qui comptent.

\- Ton frère...

\- Adore les endroits où il n'y a pas un humain à l'horizon, je sais. C'est sa nouvelle méthode d'entraînement, et de loin sa préférée.

Ryuuto opina lentement. La méthode d'entraînement de Dragonis consistait à le conduire jusqu'à Ryuuga et le faire combattre contre lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment classique.

\- Si tu restes beaucoup en ville... comment tu as rencontré Ginga ? Personnellement, je l'ai croisé au Labyrinthe de Brume. Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus fréquenté du monde.

\- En ville, aux États-Unis. Je l'ai aperçu et lui ai tendu une embuscade.

La mâchoire de Ryuuto se décrocha. Il fut tant surpris qu'il en lâcha son carnet qui tomba sur le sol sablonneux.

\- Mais rien de méchant ! s'empressa d'ajouter Kakeru. Une gentille embuscade.

_Parce que ça existe ça ?_

Ryuuto dévisagea son ami, prenant conscience qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Cette révélation n'amoindrissait en rien l'affection qu'il lui portait, mais il ne le pensait pas capable de telles actions.

\- Comment s'appelle le trésor que nous allons chercher ?

Ryuuto continua de le fixer, soupçonneux. Essayait-il de changer de sujet ?

Kakeru l'affronta du regard. Un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tu veux que je te parle plus en détail de ma rencontre avec Ginga ?

Cette perspective semblait le réjouir.

\- Euh... une autre fois ?

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à entendre la suite de l'histoire dans l'immédiat. C'était suffisamment perturbant d'imaginer Kakeru tendre une embuscade à quelqu'un... Il écouterait les détails une prochaine fois.

Il ramassa son carnet et le dépoussiéra. Il l'ouvrit, prit un stylo et commença à crayonner.

\- Il s'agit de l'Âme du Dragon. C'est une statuette très ancienne, qui doit ressembler à... ça.

Kakeru prit le carnet. Il détailla l'image sommaire. Elle représentait un dragon, serein, accroupi sur ses pattes arrières, la queue enroulée contre son flanc. Ses pattes avant, aux longues griffes, serraient une perle contre son cœur. Sa tête était légèrement baissée.

Tous les trésors du Clan des Dragons n'étaient pas aussi évidents. En réalité, la majorité était constituée d'objets anciens, de valeur certes, mais loin d'être aussi artistiques. Si un indice faisait toujours référence aux dragons, ils n'étaient pas forcément représentés de manière directe. D'ailleurs, plusieurs objets présents sur sa liste faisaient partie de cette catégorie, et il désirait _tous _les retrouver. Son objectif était de reconstituer le trésor du Clan des Dragons. Il ne laisserait aucun objet de leur héritage de côté.

Cependant, il voulait offrir à Kakeru une chasse aux trésors telle qu'il l'imaginait et, pour y parvenir, l'Âme du Dragon était un excellent choix. Cette statuette correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que les gens se faisaient d'un trésor : beau, élégant, valant sans aucun doute une fortune... et, le plus important pour Ryuuto, avec une histoire.

\- Le corps du dragon est en cristal et la perle est une opale rouge.

Kakeru observa le dessin avec attention. Il opina avant de rendre le carnet à Ryûto.

\- Et tu es sûr qu'il est intact ?

Ryuuto acquiesça.

\- Certain.

\- C'est ta spécialisation les trésors en rapport avec les dragons ?

Ryuuto le regarda avec surprise. Kakeru haussa les épaules.

\- À chaque fois que tu me parles d'un trésor, il est en lien avec les dragons. L'Âme du Dragon, la Perle du Dragon, le Talisman du Dragon... ce n'est pas une coïncidence, si ?

\- Non.

Kakeru le regarda, les yeux brillants, attendant qu'il continue. Ryuuto hésita. Ce n'était pas un secret, le Clan des Dragons était simplement tombé dans l'oubli, mais... Avait-il le droit d'en parler ? Il n'avait jamais eu une occasion pareille...

Il se rembrunit. En réalité, si, aux tout débuts de la Nébuleuse Noire. Il s'était laissé porter par son enthousiasme pour le Clan des Dragons au lieu de se méfier. Il les avait conduit droit vers leur Empereur...

C'était l'occasion de se racheter, d'en parler à une personne qui ne ferait aucun mal avec ces informations.

\- C'est une histoire familiale...

Les yeux de Kakeru étincelèrent davantage.

\- Je suis le descendant lointain d'un peuple appelé le Clan des Dragons, une lignée de bladers de sang royal. Le Clan s'est dissout il y a bien longtemps, à force de vivre dans des conditions extrêmes pour se renforcer. La plupart de ses membres se sont séparés, certains ont emporté des trésors avec eux. Mon but est de réunir l'héritage perdu et de reconstituer notre trésor. Même si ça ne m'empêche pas de partir à la recherche d'autres trésors de temps en temps.

Comme avec les fragments d'étoile. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, il n'échouait pas de façon aussi lamentable.

\- Et... tu es le seul ?

\- Non. Il en reste d'autres, dispersés à travers le monde. Je ne saurais dire combien, vu que la majorité des familles ont cessé de transmettre leur histoire. J'ai eu la chance de naître et de grandir dans un village qui a conservé la mémoire du Clan des Dragons. Certains clans affiliés nous aident à chercher les autres descendants et...

\- Et... ?

\- … l'héritier perdu.

Techniquement, il n'avait jamais été perdu de vue – le Clan avait toujours veillé sur cette lignée, avec une attention toute particulière – mais ce n'était encore qu'un enfant et il ne connaissait rien du Clan des Dragons. Il ne savait même pas comment réveiller le pouvoir de son sang.

En espérant qu'il ait un peu plus d'intérêt pour le Clan que Ryuuga qui, disons-le franchement, s'en foutait au plus haut point. Il était fier de porter le titre d'Empereur Dragon, certes, mais le reste ne l'intéressait guère. Depuis son retour, il n'avait rien fait pour le Clan. Il n'avait même pas essayé de les retrouver. Il poursuivait avec acharnement sa quête de puissance, sans se préoccuper du reste... même s'il semblait apprécier les toupies Dragon. Il n'avait jamais cherché à voler leur pouvoir ou à les détruire. Il les laissait même lui demander des entraîments.

\- Un héritier perdu ?

Ryuuto opina.

\- Le prochain... chef du Clan des Dragons.

Inutile de le mettre sur la voie en lui donnant le titre exact.

\- Oh ! C'est incroyable !

\- Tu... trouves ? demanda Ryuuto avec le début d'un sourire timide.

\- Oui ! Une histoire de famille qui repose sur des trésors perdus, des combats intrépides et des héritiers disparus, c'est juste génial ! Ça vaut largement plus que ce qu'on voit dans les films.

\- Ce n'est pas si palpitant que ça.

\- Si, ça l'est.

Ryuuto eut un sourire amusé. L'enthousiasme de son ami lui faisait plaisir.

\- En plus, ça explique ton prénom et ta toupie.

_Tu n'as pas idée._

Kakeru prit une pause dramatique.

\- Pauvre de nous, qui avons seulement quelques anecdotes de famille pour nous mettre en valeur.

\- Des anecdotes ?

Kakeru cessa son numéro pour se tourner vers lui, tout sourire, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu sais, des souvenirs qu'on aime bien évoquer parfois, et qu'un autre membre de la famille vient presque toujours corriger ou démentir.

\- Ça ne me dit rien.

Le sourire de Kakeru s'effaça. Un air attristé se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce n'est rien de grave tu sais.

\- Tu es sûr ? Attends ! Je te donne un exemple. Ça te donnera peut-être des idées, qui sait ? Quand Nii-san et moi étions enfants, un jour, nos parents nous ont laissés seuls à la maison. J'avais terriblement envie de manger un gâteau et je l'ai dit à Nii-san. Évidemment, c'était dans une boîte hors de portée. Il a pris son Lanceur...

Les yeux de Ryuuto s'arrondirent.

\- Non ?

Kakeru eut un sourire.

\- Il a propulsé Leone – c'était encore Rock Leone à l'époque. Elle a fusé vers la boîte de gâteaux et l'a fait explosée.

\- Sérieusement ?

Kakeru opina solennellement.

\- Il n'en restait que des miettes. Des gâteaux aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est...

Kakeru leva la main.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

Ryuuto referma la bouche, intrigué.

\- Leone a rebondi sur un mur, est sorti de la cuisine et a renversé un vase précieux – un héritage familial ou un cadeau, je ne sais plus. Bref. Je te laisse deviner ce qui est arrivé au vase.

Ryuuto opina. Il n'avait aucun mal à se représenter _cette _scène : Leone rebondissant contre un obstacle et provoquant des dommages collatéraux. Il n'avait aucune difficulté, non plus, à imaginer les dégâts causés par Leone, même si la toupie devait être bien moins puissante à cette époque.

\- Puis, nos parents sont rentrés. Nii-san était mortifié – pas pour avoir cassé le vase, mais pour ne pas avoir fait exprès. Il a passé plusieurs heures à s'entraîner au lancer et nos parents ont verrouillé tous les objets fragiles.

Kakeru le regarda.

\- Je n'ai rien qui ressemble à ça en mémoire.

Les épaules de Kakeru s'affaissèrent. Ryuuto n'aimait pas le voir triste, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. La majorité de ses souvenirs concernait sa quête des trésors du Clan des Dragons. L'apprentissage minutieux de l'histoire du Clan. L'étude de l'archéologie et de la recherche d'artefacts à partir de minuscules indices. L'amélioration de ses compétences en Beyblade et de ses capacités de survie, en pleine nature. Et, après une attente qui lui avait semblé interminable, le début de sa quête, sur le terrain.

Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Cette vie lui convenait totalement. Elle lui semblait parfaite ainsi, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être intrigué par cette histoire d'anecdotes de famille – surtout si elles concernaient Kakeru.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Et tu l'as dit toi-même : l'histoire de ma famille est incroyable.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Ils turent. Kakeru regarda au loin, vers l'infinité du ciel étoilé. Son visage fut marqué par la concentration puis il s'illumina. Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu sais ce que dirait Ginga ?

\- Ce n'est pas Kyoya ton modèle ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Et j'adore Nii-san ! Sauf que ses conseils n'iraient pas très bien à la situation. Il dirait quelque chose comme "Pourquoi perdre son temps avec le passé ? Ça ne peut pas être changé alors arrête de pleurnicher et fous-moi la paix avant que je déchaîne Leone."

Ryuuto cligna des yeux. Il avait pratiquement l'impression d'entendre Kyoya. C'était assez perturbant.

\- Par contre, Ginga dirait qu'on peut profiter de cette aventure pour se créer des souvenirs, et je trouve cette idée plutôt bonne, pas toi ?

Ryuuto sourit.

\- Tant que l'Âme du Dragon ne finit pas en miettes.

\- Aucun risque ! rit Kakeru.

Ryuuto se détendit. En effet, cette aventure au côté de son ami lui apporterait beaucoup.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hé oui ! Kakeru a un autre point commun avec son frère : les entrées en scène fracassantes. Sans oublier leur logique difficilement compréhensible pour le reste du monde. Finalement, malgré leurs personnalités différentes, on parvient à en trouver quelques uns x)

PS : Je suis _certaine_ que Kyoya a détruit des tas de choses chez lui avec Leone. Ses parents ont énormément de patience et de mérite pour le laisser vivre cette passion (qui a dû leur coûter chère en mobilier xD).

(Le Clan des Dragons est présent dans le manga. Ce sont donc des informations officielles.)


End file.
